


Officer's Privilege

by DcDreamer



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bickering, Everything is silver, First Order stamped ornaments, Fluff and Crack, Holidays on the Finalizer, Hux and Ren are assholes, It's the FO Aesthetic (TM), M/M, Mistletoe, Or as close as I'm going to get, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sarcasm, Sorry Not Sorry, Warning: Holiday decorations are brutally murdered, cats are assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DcDreamer/pseuds/DcDreamer
Summary: This year, with the fall of Starkiller far too fresh in his mind, Hux was in no mood to put up with any of the festivities. He properly designated the planification of the Finalizer’s holiday festivities to a committee of hand-picked officers and returned to his own plans for conquest of the galaxy.
  The Finalizer is all decked out for the holidays and every soul on board is enjoying the sight, Millicent included. Cats climb things, chase shiny things, claw flowy things. What could possibly go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A belated Christmas gift for my beloved Sprijenga, who always tells me hilarious stories of her cats.

One of many unfortunate effects of decades of warfare is the tendency for certain regions to change hands many times throughout the conflict. Patches of systems in the Outer Rim went from Republic to Empire and back again like a morbid punchline. Generations grew up following one set of holidays and traditions only to be yanked into another. In the aftermath of the fall of the Empire, many of these regions adopted an amalgamation of these practices. A bastardization of traditions that claimed to be “the best of both worlds” but in truth honored neither side. 

As the First Order rose to power throughout these regions, they willingly adopted these new customs to separate themselves from the instability that plagued the Republic and the Empire. Brendol, a self-proclaimed expert of human behavior and psychology, emphatically supported the practice of these new traditions “to gain the loyalty of the ignorant masses”. Hux understood the benefits such trivialities could gain the First Order (though he personally found it at odds with the ideals of their cause) and went through the motions each year with only minimal distaste. 

This year, with the fall of Starkiller far too fresh in his mind, Hux was in no mood to put up with any of the festivities. He properly designated the planification of the Finalizer’s holiday festivities to a committee of hand-picked officers and returned to his own plans for conquest of the galaxy.

So when Kylo Ren returned to the Finalizer from his training with the Supreme Leader the flagship was a sight to behold. By all external appearances, she cut the same imposing figure as always. Internally, however, she was something else entirely. Even as he endured the tedious process of numerous safety checks and protocols in order to land his shuttle, he could sense a different aura rising from the ship. The approach of his signature Upsilon-class shuttle never failed to stir up feelings of fear and dread wherever he went. But now he sensed a suspicious serenity from those below.

At last, he was cleared for landing and he flew in with no small amount of curiosity. He lowered the ramp and dismissed his Knights. With measured breaths he completed his customary ten paces around the shuttle before stomping down the ramp in a billow of smoke. 

General Hux waited at the bottom. 

Again Kylo noticed the distinct lack of tension in the air. Here was his long awaited return to his ship, to his proper title as it's co-commander, and the personnel were completely unimpressed.

“General…”

“Ren.” Hux answered with a curt nod. “I trust your journey was a pleasant one.”

“Pleasantries are beneath you, General.” Kylo snapped. Now that he was actually on the ship he could pick up on the perturbing light-heartedness that not even his presence could dampen.

Hux, to his surprise, barked out a harsh laugh. “Charming as always, Ren. Would you care to spend some time alone in your quarters before returning to the bridge? Rest is certainly not beneath any man, even one with talents such as yours.

This gave Ren pause. He had forgotten in his time away how truly unpredictable Hux could be. Behind the iron walls of his mind lay a maze he could never hope to navigate. He considered his options and then, realizing Hux was now staring at him open impatience, answered honestly, “No, I’ve been away for too long already. It seems even the troopers have forgotten to fear me.”

This made Hux’s lips twitch into a smile in spite of himself. He nodded again in agreement and led the way out of the landing bay. They fell into their usual brisk pace, side by side, before Ren came to a sudden halt.

Hux turned back to him in alarm, mouth poised to protest, when Ren sputtered out, “What is all this?”

Hux hastily composed himself, “You are looking at pathway number D-3697 leading from the Delta Landing Bay.”

“I know that.” Ren snarled. “I meant what is all this?”

He gestured, of course, to the silver wreaths carefully placed throughout the long pathway, and the red garlands draped over every viewport, crowns of silver holly leaves and red ornaments on each one.

Hux spoke with a tone one would reserve for a particularly small and stupid child, “Those are holiday decorations, Ren. Surely you are familiar with-”

“I am well acquainted with what it  _ is _ , General. What is it doing  _ here _ ?”

Hux huffed in distaste and moved back toward the bridge, “The celebration of shared holidays is a proven method of improving group morale and loyalty. The Order is in desperate need of that now. However, we are also in desperate need of regaining that which we have lost.” He paused to give Ren a significant look out of the corner of his eye. “I have no time for planning frivolities so I assigned a committee to take care of it. As you can see they took it to...great lengths.”

“Is this what has everyone is such a good mood?” Kylo asked, embarrassed that the mask could not keep the sense of wonder from his voice.

“So it would seem. A few silver leaves and lights and suddenly everyone is beside themselves with holiday cheer.” 

Hux’s sneer quickly morphed into a frown, however, as they came upon a ruined garland on the floor. The General stepped closer to inspect the sliced garland and shattered ornaments before withdrawing his comm from his pocket.

“Lieutenant,” he said sharply as soon as Mitaka answered, “what is the meaning of this? This is the third mess I’ve come upon in the past two cycles. Who is behind this?”

“I’m sorry, sir,” came Mitaka’s timid voice from the line, “the committee and I are still investigating the source of these defects-”

“These are no manufacturing defects, Lieutenant! These are clearly pre-meditated destructive attacks against the holidays and the ship. I want the culprit found and tried for treason. Immediately.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Treason, General?” Kylo teased as Hux pocketed his comm again.

“I will not stand for traitorous thoughts on this ship, Ren, in whichever form they may take.” With a final scowl Hux entered the bridge, Kylo close at his heels.

 

* * *

The cycles passed and the “Holiday Horror” was still at large. While Hux lost all pretense of patience, Kylo grew more and more curious. Reason dictated that the perpetrator should have been caught after the first offense. All of the destroyed decorations were in the Delta sector and well within view of the security cams. The committee must have asked to view the footage to identify the perpetrator and yet not a single person stood accused. Was the security team that incompetent? (Unlikely, with Hux’s micro-management of them.) Or was the committee itself refusing to accuse anyone in order to protect someone?

The entire situation offered an interesting distraction from Kylo’s boredom so he resolved to settle the issue himself. It was generally good practice to incur favors from one’s co-commanders. Besides, Hux was growing increasingly impossible to handle, so the sooner he dealt with the matter the better.

He settled himself in his quarters and opened his mind to the Force energies of all those aboard Sector Delta. He sensed the light-hearted cheer that had become the norm aboard the Finalizer these days. So he waited.

Finally, as the cycle came to a close, Kylo sensed a disturbance. A beacon of distress. He followed it with his mind until he came upon a tense officer checking the security footage. The culprit caught in action, at last! And yet the officer merely looked on in helpless agony.

Kylo yanked himself up and away from his meditation to storm out of his quarters. He had not been able to see through the officer’s eyes what he was viewing on the security footage, but he had an idea of where the culprit was laying waste to another innocent wreath.

He increased his pace down the empty halls, reveling in the hunt. He reached out again with the Force to pin down the assailant’s location but could not find them. Whoever it was possessed an ability to shield their thoughts and emotions from a skilled Force user.

_ Hux _ , his mind unhelpfully supplied, far too late.  _ What if it’s Hux? _

The General had no love for the holidays and in fact could resent the committee’s overenthusiastic methods. Indeed, he could be jealous of them, angry that he did not place such care and thought into things himself. Hux could shield his mind and effectively his presence from him. And he would be the only person on board who could terrify all others into never reporting him.

Although it all made sense Kylo’s instinct told him it simply couldn’t be true. What would the General gain from doing this? No, the man was far too practical to do something so counter-productive.

But if not Hux then  _ who _ ? Or  _ what _ ?

Newly determined, Ren whirled around and continued his search of the Delta sector. He reached a cavernous storage space that was re-purposed into a ballroom of all things for the holidays. He pulled open the double doors and quickly shut them again.

“Hux,” he called through his comm, “you need to see this.”

 

* * *

Ren was surprised by how quickly Hux arrived and even more surprised to see him in his uniform.

“Don’t you ever sleep?”

“Not when there are urgent matters to be done. I hope you haven’t wasted my precious time by calling me here, Ren.”

“I assure you, General, there is something urgent inside that you need to see.”

Hux looked him over, maskless and cowl-less, and decided to take him on his word and pulled open the doors.

The ballroom was a complete disaster. Silver tinsel sprawled knotted and matted all over the floor. Proud wreaths and garlands were laid low in sliced tatters. Even several small trees with First Order stamped ornaments and all of their finery were rudely knocked over.

Hux’s face grew so red he matched the shattered ornaments. “ _ Ren, what did you _ -”

“ _ Nothing! _ ” They glared at one another for a moment before Ren continued with a long suffering sigh. “I assure you I had nothing to do with this, General. I sensed a disturbance in the Force and came to investigate.”

“Did you see who was responsible?”

“No.”

“So you expect me to believe they escaped your senses undetected?”

“I  _ expected _ you to be  _ grateful _ that I would even-”

The distinct sound of glass tinkling made them both look toward the center of the ballroom. The Grand Tree towered over all else, glittering with silver lights and bells. They both stared hard at it, wondering if they had imagined the sound when the topmost branches began to quiver. Ren peered up with Force-aided sight and finally spotted a pair of large glowing green eyes staring back down.

“What is  _ that _ ?”

“What?” Hux asked in alarm, still looking up with unseeing eyes.

“There’s some creature lurking in the tree.”

“A creature?” Hux wrinkled his nose in disgust and turned to Kylo. “Well what are you waiting for? Get rid of it.”

Kylo whirled on him in disbelief. “I don’t take orders from you,  _ General _ .”

Hux rolled his eyes, “Fine. Would you  _ please _ , oh great and fearsome Master of the Knights of Ren, dispose of that loathsome creature that has spoiled our holiday spirit? I will forever be in your debt if you do.”

Kylo rolled his eyes back at him. “How could anyone refuse such a sincere plea?”

He raised his arm toward the tree and focused on the small creature with the misfortune of enraging one of the most powerful men in the galaxy. He focused on it’s eyes, locked the Force around it’s head, and then dragged it out of the tree.

The unfortunate creature turned out to be an orange felinx, all four paws scrambling at the air as Ren lowered it to the ground. Beside him, Hux’s red face quickly grew deathly pale. Ren, oblivious to Hux’s change in demeanor, pinned the felinx to the floor with the Force so it could not escape.

With all the drama he could muster in the absurd situation Kylo ignited his lightsaber and loomed over the ginger ball of fur. “Felinx,” he growled menacingly, “for your treasonous actions against the First Order, by order of General Hux, you are hereby sentenced to death.” He lifted his lightsaber over his head and prepared to swing straight down-

“No!”

Kylo froze mid-swing. Hux, _ the complete madman _ , had jumped in front of the felinx. He stared into Hux’s frightened blue-green eyes and waited for some semblance of an explanation.

Hux took a few shaky gulps of breath before offering a small murmur. “This is not a traitor.”

“Obviously.” Kylo replied, still staring at Hux in shock as he deactivated his saber.

“I mean- I meant- this is- a felinx. ”

“So it is. What is it doing on this ship?”

“Felinxs are commonly kept as pets, Ren.”

Kylo’s patience had worn thin. He stepped forward to loom over Hux now. “What. Is it doing. On this ship.”

“It’s an officer’s privilege to harbor a small pet in their quarters.”

“Since when?”

“Since a few weeks ago. It was instituted to increase officer morale.”

“So an officer is clearly allowing his  _ pet _ to wreak havoc all over the Finalizer. Why shouldn’t it go unpunished?”

“Because she’s mine!”

Ren dropped his Force hold on the felinx altogether in his shock. She darted up and into Hux’s arms.

“She’s mine, Ren. I never thought- I don’t know how she’s been escaping my quarters but I swear I-”

“ _ You _ have a felinx?”

A small blush returned to Hux’s face, “Well I- it was brought to my attention that some form of companionship would be healthy. So I- and I’m quite taken with her Ren so if you harm even one hair on her head-”

“Hux,” Ren breathed, “it’s fine.”

“But I-”

“Hux!” The double doors slammed open again to reveal Phasma. “Your stupid cat is out of control!”

“Captain, the situation is being handled.” Hux pleaded, gesturing to the trembling felinx in his arms.

“Well it better be. I should have reported your cat’s first treasonous acts when Mitaka didn’t have the balls to do so. Now look what she’s done!”

She turned to show the tattered remains of her red capelet. Kylo, the insufferable man that he was, immediately started laughing. Hux started laughing too.

“Oh so you both find this funny, do you?” Phasma cocked her head and placed her hands on her hips. “Not as funny as it's going to be to watch you two kiss.”

That sobered up Ren real quick. “And why would we ever do that?”

Phasma cocked her head back up to the ceiling in lieu of an answer.

They looked up to see a sprig of mistletoe hanging over their heads.

Hux's apologetic gaze quickly turned cold. “If you think I would ever-”

“You will. A small form of payback for my ruined uniform.”

“I had nothing to do with that!” Ren protested.

“If you had used your powers from the beginning all of this could have been avoided. Now shut up and kiss.”

Hux opened his mouth to complain and in that instant Ren decided he would much rather kiss the General than endure his endless bitching. He firmly gripped Hux’s chin and brought their lips together.

It was strangely wonderful, Ren decided as he lightly grazed his lips against Hux’s. It had been some time since he had been this close to another living creature without the intention of killing it. At this close distance, he could feel Hux’s breath on his face, assuring him that yes, he was very much alive. And Hux had not thought to close his eyes so Kylo could see each and every speckle and fleck in them. In fact Kylo was certain he could even see into Hux’s mind through them. He could feel his lingering fear for Millicent’s life (who names their felinx  _ Millicent _ ?), his disbelief at the current situation, and a surge of warmth from deep within at the pleasant contact.

With this Kylo chose to withdraw from Hux’s mind and mouth, though he didn’t go far. He never broke his stare into Hux’s eyes, completely mesmerized now by the secrets that lay within them.

“Thank you,” Hux whispered against his lips. “For not killing Millie.”

“Anytime,” Kylo replied in a daze.

He felt Hux’s smile curve before he was yanked down for another kiss. Millicent mewled between them until Hux released his hold on her to properly latch onto Ren’s neck and shoulders. Kylo quickly stepped forward to fill up the space she vacated and wrapped his arms around Hux’s waist. He felt drunk with the knowledge that Hux was allowing this, encouraging his touch and his tongue-

“Alright idiots I’m impressed. Now who’s going to clean up this mess?”

Hux pulled away to scoff, “Mitaka obviously,” before kissing Ren again.

**Author's Note:**

> Join me and my adventures through Kylux hell on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dcdreamer23).  
> Thank you for reading, see you next time!


End file.
